kaloswarfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
Thieves are the rogue class in Kalos War. The use knives and rely on luck to deal critical blows to their foes. Weapons A thief can use the following weapons: Dagger Normal Magical Mystical Rare Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Kukuri Normal Magical Mystical Rare Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Durk Normal Magical Mystical Rare Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Ripper Unique Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Heart Break Unique Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold ??? Unique Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold ??? Legendary Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold ??? Legendary Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Ghost Frame Legendary Damage: ??-?? Defence: 0 Weight:??-?? Price: ????-????? Gold Skills A thief can use the following Skills: Primary Lurk (Passive) - ' Increase your evasion rate by 1-10% '''Trick (Normal) - ' 2-20% chance of paralysing your opponent for two rounds 'Guardian (Passive) - ' 1-10% chance of nullifying your opponents attack 'Blow of Fury (Normal) - ' 1-10% chance of killing your opponent in one hit 'Redemption (Normal) - ' 3-30% chance of nullifying your opponents attack (if the damage is an odd number) 'Bleeding (Normal) - ' Decrease your opponent's MP by 1-10% of the damage you give them 'Insight (Normal) - ' 3-30% chance of nullifying your opponents attack 'Point Defence (Passive) - ' Increase your damage by 1-10% and decrease your defence 1-10% 'Shield Reflection (Normal) - ' 2-20% chance of reflecting the damage inflicted on you back on to your opponent 'Rabid Attack (Normal) - ' Increase your damage by 1.2-3.0 (if a dice roll is odd) or damage yourself instead if the dice roll is even Common 'Stable (Passive) - ' Increase your chance of reviving from paralysis by 7-70% 'Training (Passive) - ' Increase your damage by 1-10% 'Madness (Passive) - ' Increase your Madness rate by 2-20% 'Holy Shield (Normal) - ' 3-30% chance to create a Holy Shield with random HP that protects you from physical attacks but not skill based attacks. 'Holy Aurora (Passive) - ' Increase your chance of attacking one extra time by 5-50% Final *??? *??? *??? Secondary *Thief **'''Venom - Damage: 160 Chance: 20% MP: 100 **'Double Attack -' Damage: 200 Chance: 40% MP: 100 **'Counter Attack -' Damage: 320 Chance: 46% MP: 180 **'Secret Attack -' Damage: 390 Chance: 52% MP: 200 *Burglar **'Smash -' Damage: 160 Chance: 70% MP: 100 **'Cross-Cut -' Damage: 200 Chance: 40% MP: 90 **'Rapid -' Damage: 320 Chance: 46% MP: 180 **'Harsh Blow -' Damage: 390 Chance: 52% MP: 200 *Rogue **'Blade of Storm -' Damage: 200 Chance: 50% MP: 70 **'Fuse -' Damage: 380 Chance: 52% MP: 190 **'Blood Noise -' Damage: 300 Chance: 33% MP: 190 **'Garden Balsam -' Damage: 1800 Chance: 8% MP: 850 Job Transfers A thief can be upgraded to a Burglar or Dodger. A Burglar can transfer to a Rogue and then a Mage Rogue. A Dodger can change to a Assassin and afterwards a Black Assassin. Statistics You start of as a thief and you can improve your statistics by getting promoted or by spending your skill points. The statistics associated with each job are listed below: Thief (Level 1) *Strength : 2 *Vitality : 5 *Intelligence : 5 *Mental : 3 *Luck : 13 *Agility : 7 Burglar (Level 2-1) *Strength : ? *Vitality : ? *Intelligence : ? *Mental : ? *Luck : ? *Agility : ? Requirements: *?????? EXP *????? SP Dodger (Level 2-2) *Strength : ? *Vitality : ? *Intelligence : ? *Mental : ? *Luck : ? *Agility : ? Requirements: *?????? EXP *????? SP Rogue (Level 3-1) *Strength : +100 *Vitality : +100 *Intelligence : +100 *Mental : +100 *Luck : +400 *Agility : +600 Requirements: *900,000 EXP (Total) *300,000 SP (Total) *Current Job: Burglar Assassin (Level 3-2) *Strength : ? *Vitality : ? *Intelligence : ? *Mental : ? *Luck : ? *Agility : ? Requirements: *?????? EXP *????? SP *Current Job: Dodger Mage Rogue (Level 4-1) *Strength : +200 *Vitality : +200 *Intelligence : +200 *Mental : +200 *Luck : +500 *Agility : +700 Requirements: *7'500'000 EXP *2'500'000 SP *Current Job: Rogue Black Assassin (Level 4-2) *Strength : ? *Vitality : ? *Intelligence : ? *Mental : ? *Luck : ? *Agility : ? Requirements: *?????? EXP *????? SP *Current Job: Assassin Category:Character Category:Class Category:Job